


Happiness Captured Through A Camera Lens.

by Smut_Baby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Model Eren Yeager, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Photography, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Baby/pseuds/Smut_Baby
Summary: Levi really didnt want to take on a new model, an especially younger one at that. His best friend had insisted though and Levi was instantly finding himself lost in the most enchanting eyes he's ever seen.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Happiness Captured Through A Camera Lens.

"Why the hell should I take on some new model that's probably shit at listening and a pain in the ass to deal with?" Levi deadpanned to his best friend, Erwin. The tall blond always had an eye for beauty and helped Levi pick the best models to shoot. Although Erwin's last pick was a stunning young man he nearly drove Levi to quit he was so obnoxious and Levi was over taking on younger models. He needed more experienced older ones who could follow directions and listen. Erwin had other ideas though. "Levi, this kid has every photographer in the industry turning their heads, he's a fresh face and someone we should snag before anyone else does. His looks are quit phenomenal as well." Levi only groaned in response rubbing at his temples. He was definitely not ready to take on another brat.

Levi sat back in his chair, a cup of tea in his hands as he stared out the window. He was starting to grow impatient waiting for the new models manager to call him and let him know if they were going to take him as their photographer. The same said model that Erwin had insisted on earlier that day until eventually Levi caved and sent an email to his manager asking to be their photographer. Levi could already feel the headache that was waiting to happen. A ring from his phone snapped him out of his unwelcoming thoughts, he didn't bother checking the caller ID before answering with a stern "What?" 

"Ahh s-sorry is this Mr. Ackerman? I'm Erens manager Armin, you emailed about wanting to take Eren as your model." Levi sighed, the manager sounded younger than the model. "Yes, this is him." He was lucky he loved his best friend so much or he would have hung up in a heartbeat, but even though most of the models absolutely annoyed Levi, they all ended up providing great results. "Great, I'm just calling to let you know that we are interested and would like to know when you would like to start. Erens schedule is pretty open at the moment so now we just need to set a schedule for when you both will have open availability." Levi was definitely impressed with how professional Armin was on the phone, but that still didn't mean the model was the same. "I can start anytime, just email me a schedule that works for the kid and we can get started."

"Wonderful I will let him know and send you his schedule as soon as its done, thank you very much sir. Have a good day."

"Yeah, you also."

Levi hung up his phone, dropped it back down on the table and leaned back in his chair. It was definitely going to be a long day.

\--

"Would you like me to come along and keep the manager company while you shoot? I know how much you don't like being talked to in the middle of a photo session." Erwin asked walking over to Levi and handing him a cup of coffeeas he sat down to join him at the table. The time for Levi to finally get to shoot the young model had arrived all to quickly. "How about if you could get him out of the room entirely, that would be great." He looked over to his friend who smiled in return. "Deal!"

He was finally going to be meeting the next person he would be staring at through a camera lens for the next few weeks in only a few hours and if they like his work, well then it may just turn into a full blown contract that could last for a year if not longer depending. The two sat in silence as Levi typed away on his computer and Erwin scrolled through his phone, they had about an hour to kill before they needed to leave and meet at the designated area.

They left fifteen minutes earlier than originally planned because no way was Levi going to be late in any way and because he wasn't sure of where the place was exactly. They pulled into the drive way of their destination, it was a gorgeous 19th century style house, although from the outside you could clearly tell it was abandoned it was still so beautiful. Armin had said he was good friends with the owner and that they were free to shoot there as long as they liked. His eyes searched for places outside that might be photo worthy as another car pulled up a few minutes later and a short blonde male bounced out of the driver side. His yellow bob of a haircut bouncing along with him as he strode towards them, an all too sweet smile on his face. "Mr. Ackerman I presume, I'm Erens manager, Armin. Its nice to finally meet you."

Levi internally sighed. He never liked being called Mr. Ackerman, it was way to formal for his tastes. "Just Levi is fine, its nice to meet you as well, shall we get started." Armin wasted no time in beaming out a vibrant "Yes of course." and just as he started to follow the kid into the building he finally caught just a small glimpse of the brunette he was going to be working with. Although brief Levi could tell he was clearly a very stunning young man. 

Armin pointed out a few rooms as he gave a small tour of the place that had already been semi furnished for the shoot and that anything can be moved and that they could go anywhere in the building or outside that Levi liked. Armin took them to the living room and said they could set all the stuff here and get started.

Erwin finished bringing in all Levi's equipment as him and Armin talked about Erens style. He liked to figure out the models best angles if he could before the shoot started and Eren had yet to make his appearance inside which was driving Levi mad. Oddly enough the brunette showed up only a few moments later. He casually strolled up to where Levi and Armin were talking. "Sorry about the delay, my mom called and I almost wasn't able to get her off the phone." Erens laugh was sweet and heartfelt and Levi felt it wash over him in a disgustingly satisfying way.

As Armin finished a small run down of the photos they had in mind and both discussed everything that was needed, they made their way into one of the furnished rooms and Levi got to work setting up the scene. Shortly after Erwin strolled in and stood over in the corner next to Armin and Levi could hear the beginning of Erwin's small talk that would hopefully lead to him having a peaceful photo shoot. 

Levi motioned for Eren to take a seat in the beautiful bay window. I was open and the sunlight drifted in at just the right angle. He still hadn't fully gotten a good look at his new model but when he brought the camera up to his eyes and looked through the lens he was almost bewitched by the sight. His eyes were stunning, a radiant mixture of blue and green swirling together into one. His hair was long but short just making it past his ears and it seemed to flow nicely with his facial features. He looked toned and fit under his clothes and was tall, a few feet taller that Levi for that matter. Levi took just a moment longer to take in the man before him before snapping the first picture and reeling back to look at it and see if the angle was right.

-

Levi fell into a nice groove, Eren didn't speak all that much unless Armin chimed in and he was very much enjoying the small amount of talking that was going on. Eren might not be such a bad model for him after all.

Only about thirty minutes had passed when Erwin spoke up. " How about some coffee! Would anyone like coffee or anything to drink, my treat?" Levi knew that was Erwin's way of trying to get him and Armin at least out of the room so Levi could focus more. He was thankful for the minimal talk but he would love some complete silence for a bit. They all stated what they wanted and before Erwin went to leave the room Levi could hear his bubbly personality shine through as he asked if Armin wanted to join him and to Levi's delight he said yes. With the silence washing over Levi continued, they switched up Erens position a few times. Not much was said between the two aside from Levi telling Eren where to face or move and Eren okaying it. 

They ended up making their way to another room and Erwin and Armin still weren't back which meant Erwin probably talked the other blond into staying wherever it was they had went and began chatting. Erwin always seemed to have this unknown power that made it easy to slip into a conversation with him. Eren finally broke Levi's streak of silence, he was quiet but Levi could tell he was used to talking quite a bit. "So how long have you been a photographer?" Levi looked up from the camera a moment. Eren was still looking off to the side like he had been instructed and his eyes flashed over to Levi's for just a second before they were back to facing their original direction. Levi's heart sputtered, it only took a second but the way their eyes connected for just that very short amount of time had Levi feeling something he was unsure of. He lifted the camera back up to his eye and snapped a few more pictures. "Probably about 15 years now." It became seemingly harder for Levi to focus and he cursed himself internally for the way his photos slowed and he stared through the little hole at the brunettes features more. Eren only hummed a response and they slipped back into a silence, Eren made small talk but it was spread out and not many words were exchanged.

Time ticked on and with each passing second he was drawn more to Eren. He began focusing on his lips and the way his collar bone peaked out of his shirt when he moved just the right way. The way his thighs filled his jeans and he always found his way back to the brunettes vibrantly stunning eyes. "Would you like to move to another room now?" Levi asked as he finished snapping a few more photos and then looking down at them. Eren agrees and Levi bent down to pick up his bag when a hand nearly wrapped around his own. "Ah haha please let me carry that for you. You've been lugging it around to every spot while I just follow, it's the least I could do." The brunette smiled, it was big and bright and Levi couldn't look away. 

"Uh Levi, you alright?"

Levi instantly came back to reality. "Yeah. I'm fine." Was all he could manage as he took his hand off the bag and allowed Eren to pick it up, another smile taking over. "Armin and your friend sure are taking a long time." The brunette spoke up as they made their way to another room. "Erwin likes to talk, I wouldn't doubt that they are sitting in some coffee shop talking about everything." Eren chuckled from behind Levi and he had to desperately fight the urge not to turn around and see that. "Armin is pretty much the same, he could talk for hours." The brunette laughed out and Levi's chest began to flutter. He was never into mushy, sweet shit but something about the way Eren laughed made Levi want to smile.

A hour slipped by rather quickly and with no signs as to when Erwin and Armin would be back, Levi began to feel a little tense to the fact that he might have to be alone with Eren and not be able to hide behind his camera. He wanted to punch himself, he wasn't some shitty high schooler chasing a crush. He was a grown ass adult who left mushy feeling behind a long time ago, his heart on the other hand didn't seem to take the hint. He continued to snap picture after picture, silently hoping Erwin would just show up. 

Levi wanted to touch, he wanted to feel Erens skin under his fingertips. The position Levi had him in had the light bouncing off his skin and it made Levi swoon. Erens head was tipped back and his eye were closed as he leaned back on his elbows. He looked beyond stunning and Levi's body began to move before his brain could realize what he was doing. He walked quietly, no turning back now. Once he was in reaching distance he placed his hand out and brushed the brunettes hair behind his ear. Eren startled and his eyes shot open, almost instantly finding Levi's. "Sorry, I wanted to take a few with your hair tucked back but didn't want you to have to move, this angle is really good." He lied, finding the only excuse he could think of that would allow him to touch the younger male. Eren smiled warmly and closed his eyes once again and Levi's heartbeat pick up. Eren's lips were right there, so close. So close Levi was unsure if he could hold himself back from finding out if they felt just as soft as they looked.

He lingered there. Taking just a small step back and taking a couple pictures from the close up view. He was about to snap another when Erens eyes open just a little and he looked over to Levi and smiled. Levi had snapped the picture just in time, capturing the captivating moment and as soon as Eren closed his eyes again Levi lowered his camera and silently stepped closer. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop the way he leaned over and placed one of the gentlest kisses against Erens lips. His hair dancing against the brunettes checks. He was willing to risk losing this whole photo shoot just to feel someone's lips, someone he had only known for a few hours, someone who was so enchanting it made Levi sick with feelings.

To Levi's surprise he felt Eren kiss back. It was so soft, nothing more than their lips pressed together. Neither moving for what seemed like forever until they heard the front door open followed by loud laughter and talking between none other than Erwin and Armin. Levi shot back quickly and moved to his original spot a good distance away, Eren laughed lightly and Levi could feel the embarrassing blush trying to creep its way up. Erwin walked into the room they were in followed closely by Armin, both with the biggest smiles on their faces. "Sorry we took so long." Erwin said as he came further into the room. "Oh no, I'd say it was perfect timing." He sarcastically deadpanned and the loudest, biggest laugh erupted from Eren. He leaned back up, his laugh echoing throughout the room. 

Both Armin and Erwin shared confused glances between each other and then towards the other two. "What's so funny Eren?" Armin spoke up curiously, his brow still bent in confusion. The brunette laughed only a little more before he was able to compose himself. Levi knew full well what he was laughing at, but if he was to not have a full on red face he needed to keep calm and act like he knew nothing. Act as if he didn't just have his lips touching the other males just seconds ago. "Nothing, nothing. I had just remembered something funny Jean texted me the other day and couldn't help but laugh." The two blond were still confused as they shared some awkward glances at Levi like he was supposed to just know. He just kept silent and watched as the three fell into a conversation about how the shoot was going.

"How much longer is the shoot?" Erwin asked as they all walked back into the living room. "We're done, I actually finished about thirty minutes ago but seeing as you two were still gone I figured I'd get in some extras." Levi stated and after he finished putting his camera away he risked a glance at Eren who was happily talking with Erwin and Armin again. Eren looked over at him, his sweet smile shooting straight into Levi's heart and he couldn't stop his own small smile from forming. He looked away soon after, there was no way he was about to be caught.

They all slowly packed up all the equipment Levi brought and Armin packed up a few things he had brought over earlier that morning. As they loaded everything back into their vehicles and shut the door Armin began going over another date on when to do more shooting. "I left my phone in one of the rooms I think I'll be right back." Levi looked over to Eren as he spoke up and clearly didn't miss how he winked right before turning and walking back into the house.

A few minutes slipped by and Levi took that as his chance. "I'll go help, we went to a few different rooms so there's not telling exactly where it is, Erwins good with scheduling so you two can decide on the next date." He made his way into the house, nervous as to whether the wink was for sure what he thought it was. He walked up the stares and found Eren in the last room. His back towards the door as he looked out the window. Levi leaned against the doorway and took in the sight before him. "Find what you where looking for?" 

Eren turned around, another sweet smiles forming. "Hmm I think I just did." Levi smiled. That was twice, twice in one day, he was lucky if he ever smiled even once a week. Eren made his way over to Levi. The atmosphere was awkward yet calm. Levi had no idea what he was doing. "Please do tell me if I over step my place here." The brunette said quietly as he closed the last few inches between them and connected their lips. Levi inhaled sharply, a spark shooting through his body. Eren licked at Levi's bottom lip, a silent questioning for entrance and he took no time in opening it and sighing when he felt the way Eren's tongue began to slowly dance around his mouth. Levi's head reeled, he felt warm and excited when he felt Eren's hands slip around his waist and he followed suit in placing his own hands around Eren. 

Their kiss was hot but gentle. A slow wet entanglement of tongues and heavy breathing. It felt as if they had been there for hours, when once again they were interrupted. Erwin's voice booming throughout the house asking if they had found it. Eren yelled out a yes and then looked back at Levi, their hands still wrapped around each other. "We should probably get going." Eren removed his hands from Levi and placed a small kiss on his lips before slipping past him and walking down the hall. "Make sure you check your back pockets once you get home." He hollered back at Levi from the end of the hallway before disappearing all together. Levi gave himself only a moment to collect his thought and then made his way back down. They all said their goodbyes and Armin had mentioned he would email him the date of their next session and with that they went there separate ways.

Erwin talked about Armin the whole way back. Levi was to stuck in his own mind to really be paying any attention but he hummed out a few things here and there and made a mental note to bring up Armin another day to find out just what Erwin was really saying about him. He dropped off Erwin at his house a few minutes after, they made plans to grab coffee the next morning and said their goodbyes. 

Once Levi arrived home he let out a long breath, finally alone and able to think. He sat down on his couch, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. That was probably the best day he has had in years. As he continued to play through the last few moments he was with the brunette he remember him calling out to him and telling him to check his back pocket. He leaned up, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. 

He slowly unfolded it, almost to nervous to open it. His eyes scanned over the words and a smile made its way across his lips. It wasn't anything special but Levi found it making him very happy.

"I really enjoyed today! Text me. 000-000-000"

Levi picked up his phone, punched in the numbers and then just stared at the screen thinking of what he should say. Minutes past by before he settles on a simple "Hey" and sat down his phone. Happiness filling his body. It was by far, definitely the best day ever.


End file.
